An Unfortunate Reveal
by Ankou13
Summary: Wherein Takagi-keiji finds out our little meitantei's secret. Just something I wrote a couple of years ago and figured I'd upload it.
1. Chapter 1

This day just kept getting better and better. First, I woke up with a cold. A lovely way to start the day, wouldn't you agree? Of course at this point I had decided to stay home and read 'A Sign of Four', but as luck had it, the Detective Boys wanted to go out and play soccer. So I was forcefully dragged over to Hakase's house, kicking and screaming all the way, fed some cold medicine, and finally sent out to the park with the Detective Boys to play a game of soccer. Oh, don't worry everyone, my exceptional luck doesn't run out on me there. We had only been playing for ten or so minutes before a shrill scream resounded in the air. Being the great detectives that we are, our little group ran towards source. It turned out that a man had been murdered. Of course, we had solved the case no problem. It was the typical cheating situation with the furious revenge driven wife. Apparently, she had thought it best to murder her husband in a _public_ park, and hide _(toss)_ the murder weapon in a nearby bush. I wonder what the world was coming to sometimes…

After Takagi-keiji and Sato Keiji had finished with the official police business, I was finally allowed to return home. However, it seemed that the world just loved playing with me. It was at the moment that I turned to walk away when the pain struck me. I staggered a little and clutched my chest. Having forced myself to look up I spotted Hakase and Haibara not too far away from me. The Detective Boys were a little further off talking animatedly amongst themselves. I made my way over to the two scientists, who took note of my pained expression.

"Huff, huff. You'd think that, huff, after the last time this, huff, happened, huff, Hai-Haibara would've, huff, moved the APOTOXIN."

Both of their eyes widened in realisation, Hakase's more so than Haibara's. "You should probably go and hide somewhere Kudo-kun." Haibara scanned the area before her eyes came to a stop on a small changing room just ahead of us. "There should do it. Hakase, you'll need to go and find Kudo-kun some clothes. We'll meet you in there." Hakase nodded and headed into the clothes store across the road.

By this time Takagi had noticed our strange behaviour and had come over to investigate. "Are you two okay over here? Where'd Agasa Hakase run off to?"

"Urrrrgh! Huff, huff. I need, huff, I need to, urrrrgh, I need to go."

"Conan-kun? Conan-kun are you okay? You don't look very well. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

I shook my head unable to speak. My jaw which was clenched shut was the only thing keeping my screams at bay. I couldn't afford to scream, not with the Detective Boys only a few meters away. Pathetically I raised my arm and pointed to a room. It seemed Takagi-keiji got the message because he picked me up as gently as he could and moved towards it. Haibara followed silently behind. Once we were inside Takagi put me down and Haibara barred the door.

"Urrrrgh! Huff, huff." The pain was becoming excruciating. This wasn't good, I needed to get Takagi to leave. "Ta-huff-Takagi-huff-keiji. You-huff-you can leave, huff, huff. I'll be fine, huff, now." It took a lot of effort to gasp that out.

"Oh no you don't Conan-kun. I'm not leaving, not with you like this."

I looked to Haibara only to find no assistance from her. _Great, I won't be able to get rid of him._ "So b-be it, then. Huff, don't blame me, huff, for what you are about, huff, to see."

Takagi sent me a quizzical look, but before he could ask any questions I let out a painful scream. I could feel my bones moving and my entire body changing. My skin itched like crazy, but that was severely drowned out by the sheer pain of the process. Sometime during the process Hakase had made an entry and had draped a blanket over my shoulders and some clothes on the floor next to me. Once my body had finished the change I looked up into the shocked face to Takagi-keiji. I sent him an awkward smile. "It's a long story."


	2. Query

Okay, so I was reading the reviews of _CressidaRene_ and _Lady of the Shards_ and started to wonder how many of you wanted me to continue this story. I'd probably use the typical storyline of Takagi being brought (relatively) up to speed on the whole situation and discretely helping Conan when they're at the same crime scene. It's unlikely that I'll delve into the BO side of things, I'm leaving that for another story.

So, who's up for a continuation? Any suggestions for how you want the story to go or are there simply things you want to see included?


End file.
